neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeon/Victory II/Westwind Ravine
Westwind Ravine is the first dungeon of the Lastation route in Hyper Dimension Neptunia G: The Golden Leaders, Reconstructors of Gamindustri arc in Megadimension Neptunia VII. Treasure The following items can be found in the dungeon. Items in the treasure chest can only be obtained once. Numbers are marked on the map to denote those treasure chests. Monsters :Main Article: Bestiary/Victory II *Enemies marked with * require a scout the "Change Enemies" ability is deployed. *Enemies marked with ** will always appear. *Enemies in bold are considered Boss Monsters. Common Type West East Scripted Type Story Hyper Dimension Neptunia G: The Golden Leaders, Reconstructors of Gamindustri Noire is fleeing from Lastation authorities. She has left Uni behind for insurance in case anything happens to her and hopes she is fine. The soldiers are about to give up their pursuit until they find a piece of Noire's clothing. As she continues through the ravine, she finds a cat. She befriends the cat and allows the cat to follow her. Being lonely, she decides to chat with the cat. The soldiers are alerted to noise the two make and are checking the area. Noire readies her weapon even though she does not want to harm her citizens. The cat confronts the guards who are embarrassed that they thought the cat was Noire. The soldiers leave and Noire thanks the cat for helping her. She is almost past the ravine but hear cries for help from the Lastation soldiers. She knows she can make her getaway but she cannot abandon her soldiers even if they are hunting her. She finds a delusionary monster making short work of her soldiers. She decides to defend them and tells them to leave. They thank her but will not remove her from the wanted list. Noire transforms and defeats the monster but is wounded in the process. Regardless Noire and her cat make their way to Lastation. Noire returns here to deal with the monster that the soldiers are not dealing with due to internal affairs. She is finding that it is taking longer than usual and worries about K-Sha. Eventually she runs into her pursuer soldiers again. And again, they are struggling to deal with another monster which is actually Noire's target. She scolds them for their incompetence and they snap back saying it is her fault that they are still here. She tells them to retreat and tend to wounded as she will handle the monster. The monster is about to take advantage of an opening until K-Sha, hidden from everyone shoots the monster. Noire engages and defeats the monster. She notes that she got more injuries and K-Sha might be upset. She wonders who supported her with sniper fire. If it was Uni, she would have shown herself. She returns quickly to not worry K-Sha any longer. Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World/Hero Book While it may not be the same place, Neptune's village is located in "Westwind Valley Outskirts". In addition to that Noire and Blanc arrive to check out the village, suggesting that it can be near Lastation. In this village, Neptune tries to sell Noire and Blanc a village experience so she can afford her lazy life and unfortunately Neptune lacks the talent to be a villager. Navigation Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Hyper Dimension Locations Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Locations Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Dungeons